Journey to the Center of the Earth (Miniseries)
Journey to the Center of the Earth is a 2013 four part miniseries by HBO that was created to celebrate the 80th anniversary of the original King Kong film and featuring an ensemble cast. It received two Emmy's, one Creative for Outstanding Special Visual Effects and one Primetime for Outstanding Drama series. Plot In 1967 famous movie film makers Carl Denham and Baxter Wilson chart a ship to an unknown island located in the Indian Ocean. Creatures of Earth's Core and Pellucidar * *Haast´s Eagle *Desmatosuchus *Fallow Deer *Wendigo Earth's Core Natives * Locations * New York City - A city located on the East Coast of the United States of America. ** Empire State Building - ** Yankee Stadium - * Pellucidar - An island located in the Indian Ocean, it is known for its signature mountain in the shape of a human skull. It is the home of Kong, the natives and several prehistoric creatures. It was also home once to an advanced civilization whose ruins, including the wall are all that's left of them, ** The Wall - A 100 foot high wall, made of stone and wood that was built centuries ago by an advanced civilization that inhabited Skull Island. ** Native Village - A village that is inhabitant by the human tribe of Skull Island. It is keep safe from Kong and the islands other creatures by a large wall, much of it was destroyed in the third episode when Kong broke through the doors of the wall whilst searching for Anna. ** Surface - * Earth's Core - ** Ruins - ** Crevice - Episodes Episode 1: The Journey Begins - The episode begins on a remote tropical island in the Indian Ocean, where a group of native warriors tie a young woman to a sacrificial altar. As the woman struggles to escape, an unseen giant monster is seen by her as she screams. A few months later in New York, famous movie directors Carl Denham and Bruce Wilson are told by their agent, Weston that no actress will star in their co-production due to the perils it requires. Denham then decides to reluctantly offer his daughter Anna the part, Carl then briefly considers scrapping their film but Bruce talks him out of it. The next night they sail on board the tramp steamer the Wanderer, Episode 2: The Search for Kong - After following Kong for a distance the rescue party then decides to set up camp. Carl is in angst over Anna's loss, blaming his desire to get his film done, Jack comforts him and tells him that it isn't his fault. The next morning Anna wakes up to a sleeping Kong, she quietly tries to sneak away. However she runs into a pile of bones which she realizes much to her horror are the remains of Kong's previous victims, as Anna is looking at the skeletons in horror a pack of Velociraptors sneak up on her. However her screams alert Kong who kills most of the Raptor pack and causes the rest to flee. Episode 3: The Rescue - Episode 4: The Fall of the King - Parents Guide Innuendo and Nudity Episode 1 * Anna is seen exiting a shower, her buttocks is seen by a sailor who is peeking insider her cabin window. * Some native women are shown are shown to topless with their breasts covered by flowers, this is for tribal purposes only. * The intended sacrificial to Kong is shown dressed in a revealing outfit that shows cleavage. * Whilst being prepared for sacrifice to Kong, Anna is bought into a native hut where she is stripped naked and bathed by three tribal hags, Her breasts and buttocks are seen, she is then dressed in the same native outfit. Episode 3 * Jack is forced to off his shirt and uses it to fool a Plesiosaurus, later his trousers are badly ripped and is forced to take them off leaving him naked with his buttocks seen. * Kong strips Anna of her native outfit. Her breasts and buttocks are seen, her pubic area is also briefly seen. * Anna and Jack are forced to run back to the native village completely naked, they both cover their fronts with bushes with only their buttocks seen. Episode 4 * Jack and Anna make love in Jack's cabin after confessing their love for one another, Ann and Jack's buttocks are seen along with her breasts, there is also thrusting and moaning. Violence and Gore Episode 2 * Kong fights a pack of Velociraptors, he kills most of them and rips off a leg and gives it to Ann as food. * The sailors shoot and kill a Lambeosaurus, unaware that its harmless. It is seen bleeding from its wounds. * Damian is impaled by a Triceratops. * Another sailor is trampled to death by a Arsinoitherium. Episode 3 * Kong is seen fighting a T-Rex, he tills it by breaking its jaws. Later when Jack discovers its body, blood is oozing from its mouth. * Kong bases a Titanoboa's head against rocks before tearing its jaws apart. We see its face, bloody and unrecognizable. * Kong stamps on and bites several natives whilst rampaging through their village. Episode 4 * Kong is shot several times by military helicopters, he bleeds quite heavily. Profanity Episode 1 * Wilson says shit when he learns that no agency would hire an actress. * Wilson also calls the natives, "fucking savages". Episode 3 * Carl calls Wilson an unimaginable bastard. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Episode 1 * Captain Englehorn is seen smoking a pipe. Episode 4 * A group of men having a poker party are seen drinking beer and smoking cigars. Frightening/Intense Scenes Episode 1 * The sacrificial scene at the beginning of the episode can be quite intense. * The tribal hags appearances can be frightening. Episode 2 * The Plesiosaurus attack can be frightening. * Differences from the Original King Kong Trivia Box Office As Of January, 10 2022 The Film Grossed $89.7 Million In North America. DVD Or Blu-Ray Menus *Play TBA *Scene Selection The Journey Begins The Search for TBA # # # # # # #Maine Monster vs. Loch Ness Monster # #The Blue Forest/Vampires vs. Werewolves/TBA The Rescue # # # # # # # Headline text Movie DVD Or Blu-Ray Menus *Play Movie *Scene Selection 1. Setting Sail 2. Oil Research 3. The Raft 4. Ann Darrow 5. Jack And Ann's Love Story 6. Arriving On Skull Island 7. The Natives 8. Sacrifice 9. Kong 10. Rescue Party 11. The Waterfall 12. Ichthyosaurus Fighting The Plesiosaurus 13. TBA 14. 7 Vampires Fighting The 9 Werewolves 15. Kong Breaks The Wall 16. Kong On The Boat 17. Eighth Wonder Of The World 18. Kong Escapes 19. Kong's Rampage 20. Finding Ann 21. Climbing The World Trade Centre 22. Kong Battles The Helicopters 23. Fall Of Kong 24. Sudden Awakening 26. End Credits * Languages English Japanese * Subtitles English Japanese Chinese French German Italian Dutch Swedish Polish Korean * Special Features Behind The Scenes Storyboard Deleted Scenes Trailers